Belonging
by NekoSey
Summary: KudouFudou drabble where Kudou takes Fudou in to be a part of their family and Fudou has it bad for Kudou. Fudou comes home late and needs some comfort.


5:34

Kudou heard a door open, and after a short "I'm home!" gentle footsteps made their way from the foyer to the living room. Upon turning his head the coach spotted the young girl, giving her a nod.

"Welcome home Fuyuka. Practice is over for today?"

The young manager gave her father a smile and an affirmative nod, setting her bag down to tell him about her day. At least the exciting parts of it, like usual. After their usual chat and a confirmation that dinner wouldn't be ready for another few hours, Fuyuka left for her room.

6:45

Kudou glanced at the clock, wondering why he wasn't back yet, and if he should start dinner without him. The man pursed his lips in discontent, but nonetheless got up from his position on the couch to start dinner.

7:20

He was getting antsy. They usually came back home within a half hour of each other. Maybe something was wrong. Maybe he said something earlier that made the kid mad. Maybe he wasn't coming back at all.

Kudou's brows furrowed, agitating himself more and more. He was a smart kid, and had been getting into less trouble recently. He wasn't stupid, what could be keeping him this late? The coach looked out the window. It was getting dark. His brows knotted closer together with worry. He knew he didn't need to worry about this kid to such an extent the way that he was, he knew perfectly well that he could handle himself.

But that didn't stop him from silently working himself up more and more. The kid had already run away once before. While that may have been some time ago that doesn't mean it couldn't happen again. He turned his attention back to the dinner he had been preparing in an attempt to distract himself. If he wasn't back by the time dinner was ready, they would go looking for him.

He chopped up an onion. There were a few places he and Fuyuka could check quickly, he just had to get there in an ample amount of time. He chopped some carrots. Maybe it would be faster if he just went himself. He chopped some mushrooms. No, no. That wouldn't be fair to Fuyuka. She cares about him too. He could-

He jerked his hand back as a sharp pain ran through his finger. When Kudou looked down, he saw his hand with blood beginning to ooze from the small cut. He swore under his breath, only to hear familiar footsteps right behind him.

"He's not back yet, is he?"

He turned his head enough to see the sorrowful face of his daughter, tinted with worry. Kudou sighed and moved to wash his hand off of blood at the kitchen sink, back facing Fuyuka. He knew he couldn't hide his agitation from his daughter, no matter how practiced his poker face was.

"Did something happen that I should be aware of?" He questioned, trying to keep a level head.

"It's not my place to say."

"I see." A pause. The water turned off and Fuyuka handed him a bandage. Kudou applied it gratefully, balling up the trash in his fist. "Dinner should be ready in an hour."

8:05

Kudou sat on the couch, chin resting on his clasped hands. He wasn't paying attention to the television at all, he was too focused on worrying. He was becoming too anxious. Foot tapping, hand clenching and brow furrowing anxiousness that perhaps he wasn't coming back. That maybe he was doubting himself again. That maybe...

His thoughts were interrupted as the hard shut of a door could be heard. Kudou sat up immediately and turned his attention towards the entryway, waiting for the mop of brown hair to make his way into the main room. Said boy wasn't even looking at Kudou, was looking down and to the side, seemingly trying to avoid eye contact. The man took a breath.

"You're home late, Fudou."

He was met with a mumbled, "Mhm."

"How was school?" School had ended hours ago.

There was no audible answer this time, only the harsh thump of Fudou's bag as it hit the corner of the wall after being thrown. Before Kudou could open his mouth to ask what that wall ever did to him, the mohawked boy was already crawling onto the couch, into the older man's readily given embrace.

Kudou held the boy close, thanking his lucky stars that he had come home this time. Before long, the quietest of sniffles could be heard from his chest, where Fudou's face was currently nestled. This, coupled with the wetness the man could feel slowly being absorbed into his shirt caused his heart to drop yet swell all in the same moment. It pained him to see the kid like this, but he was also so very proud of him for coming to him instead of trying to bottle it up on his own.

Fudou cried silently while Kudou held onto him, neither of them saying a word for ages until the telltale beeping of the kitchen timer began to go off. The mohawked boy quietly let go of where he had latched onto the coach's shirt, and backed up enough to give him room to get up and rubbed at his now puffy eyes. Kudou got up from the couch and gave the kid a hair ruffle. Fudou's hands reflexively reached up to swat the hand away, but he hesitated to do so and instead placed his smaller hands on the older man's larger one. They both lingered for a moment before Kudou withdrew his hand from the kid's head. He could see his ears burning.

The timer now turned off, the dad set to getting dinner out of the oven and onto the table. He glanced back to the couch where he knew Fudou was balled up, but from this angle he couldn't see him. When the hot food was safely on cooling racks he made his way back to the boy, resting his hand on the younger's shoulder. Hesitantly, Kudou noticed, Fudou reached up to rest his hand on the other's without looking at him.

"Am I..." There was a tension in his voice. He was trying exceptionally hard not to waver. "Am I really a part of your family...?"

Kudou paused before responding. "No." The smaller hand went stiff, and the larger grasped it firmly. "We're a part of yours."

Fudou let out a breath he may not have been aware he was holding, but he still seemed to bristle. Kudou couldn't understand why until he saw the boy's face and grinned. His face was beet red as he held onto his hand, trying not to look at the coach.

"You're so cheesy."

Kudou brought the boy's hand up to his lips and held it there for a short moment, letting how red the other was getting to be Fudou's punishment for worrying him.

"Know what else is cheesy?"

Fudou gave him the slightest of glances.

"Dinner. Let's set the table."


End file.
